Un été et quelques têtards
by backura
Summary: Ryuga rencontre Damian, enfants. Ils deviennent vite inséparables, mais la fin des vacances vont les séparer. Serait-ce à jamais?


Cela faisait trois jours que ce garçon arpentait le ruisseau. Chaque fois, il s'accroupissait au bord et penchait son visage vers l'eau, de sorte que l'on ne voyait que ses cheveux bleus se mouvaient en fonction de l'équilibre de son corps. Ses mains jouaient avec plaisance dans le liquide refroidis par le maigre courant le traversant. Tout autours s'érigeaient des maisons, celles du village ou il habitait, tout prés de la mer. Etrangement seul pour un enfant de village, il ne remarquait pas la présence derrière lui. De toute manière celle-ci ne resta pas longtemps a son emplacement et s'approcha de l'autre a fin de s'accroupir a son tour au bord de l'eau. Ce nouvel arrivant remarqua que la main s'agitait ainsi pour pouvoir attraper de petites boules noires équipées de toutes petites queues qui nageaient dans le ruisseau. Celui s'amusant ainsi remarqua enfin qu'il n'était plus seul.

-ce sont des têtards.

Il se permit d'identifier l'enfant désormais à ses cotes. Il paraissait plus âgé, plus mature, mais surtout étrange, a cause sa coupe de cheveux hérissait dont la couleur demeurait en grande partie blanche. Il remarqua en effet que quelques mèches se colorées de rouge. Encore un enfant en vacances, après tout, il ne l'avait jamais vus jusque la.

-tu en veux?

L'étranger ne réagît pas, restant fixé sur la main s'agitant avec turbulence. Cependant son regard semblait vide, recouvert d'un voile noire, et aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Voulant tout de même qu'il s'amuse aussi, il lui demanda de tendre sa main.

-Pourquoi faire ?

Le blandin avait enfin prononcé des mots, mais sans pour autant lever son bras. Mais cela ne posa pas de problème à l'autre qui la lui prit pour y déposé au creux un de ces petits têtards. Ce dernier gigota rigoureusement.

-Regardes, c'est amusant. Ils bougent dans tous les sens. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Seulement, l'étranger semblait figé, la main tendue loin devant lui comme pour éloigner la petite créature. Mais celle-ci commençait à manquer d'oxygène alors l'autre lui mit brutalement la main dans l'eau froide.

-Il va mourir si tu le gardes comme ça ! Moi je m'appelle Damian. Tu viens de la ville, non ?

L'autre enfant n'avait même pas cherchait à comprendre et ne râla pas du fait qu'il eu le bras à moitié trempée, se contentant seulement de repousser la manche longue de son t shirt.

-Tes parents ne veulent peut être pas que tu donnes ton nom à un étranger. Les miens me disent ça. Mais je ne crains pas les autres enfants, même plus grand que moi, comme toi.

Damian remit sa main dans l'eau et titilla les petits têtards. L'autre ne tarda pas à faire de même, saisissant une de ces petites boules noires. Il la regarda s'agitait, l'eau glissant entre ses doigts. Il suffisait de le garder à l'air libre un tout petit moment pour que la vie s'échappe de ce petit corps en métamorphose.

-Mr Ryuga !

Surprit, sorti de ses pensées, ledit Ryuga se releva d'un coup, se tourna et aperçut un homme en costume de pingouin sortir de la maison de l'autre côté de la rue. Se poing écrasa la pauvre créature encore entre ses doigts, mourant.

-Vous devez nous dire lorsque vous sortez ! Votre mère serait furieuse !

-« Mr » ? répéta Damian, incrédule, regardant celui qu'il considérait comme son nouvel ami qu'il regarda s'éloigner. En direction de l'homme, sans même un au revoir. Au moins il connaissait désormais son prénom, Ryuga. Un prénom semblant lui convenir a merveille.

Se retrouvant à nouveau seul, Damian n'eu plus l'envie de jouer avec les petits animaux, alors il sorti des abords du ruisseau pour regarder un peu mieux la maison venant d'avaler son nouvel ami. Une simple maison de village, a trois étages, rénovée assez récemment. Il se rappelait des travaux qu'il y eu a un moment, quelques mois en arrière. Mais le costume de l'homme et le "mr" ne paraissait pas lié a cette demeure. Les personnes riches ne vivaient. Elles pas dans des palais?

Comme la température avait bien augmenté, et que la chaleur pesait lourd, Ryuga se rendis a la plage, près de chez lui. Installait sur son fauteuil en plastique pliable et escorte par deux hommes, il se contentait de scruter l'horizon au loin, au delà des vagues face a lui. On lui avait impose un chapeau ridicule alors qu'il attendait a l'ombre d'un parasol. Il souhaitait se baigner, seulement, il se le refusa en sachant parfaitement que quelqu'un le tiendrait par la main une fois dans la mer, et il détestait ca plus que tout au monde. De ce fait, fixer l'horizon lui semblait être sa seule échappatoire.

Sur cette plage, a peine une dizaine d'individus s'y trouvait, marchant dans le sable humide ou se baignant. Sur la droite, vers un tas de caillasse, un groupe d'enfants jouaient hardiment, se poussant, brayant, gesticulant sur le sable en construisant des pates de sable. Ce fut sur ces enfants que le regard de Ryuga se posa. Il y en avait six, deux fillettes, une châtain et une a la chevelure bleu, et plutôt grande. Les quatre garçons ne se trouvaient pas bien différent les uns des autres. Il y avait deux blonds, dont un frisé, un châtain, et un dernier que Ryuga connaissait. Tous semblaient frères, mesurant la même taille et avec une corpulation plus ou moins identique.

-Da...mian? Murmura le gosse de riche pour lui même, sans jamais décrocher son regard sur cette personne.

De quel droit ce gamin s'amusait il librement comme ca? Alors que c'était sa faute si le majordome de la veille rapporta la petite sortie qu'il avait fait sans demander l'accord de sa mère.

Mais plus grave encore, Ryuga sentait bouillir en lui un océan d'émotion. La jalousie le rongeait, pourquoi lui seul ne pouvait pas jouer paisiblement dans l'eau, seul, ou avec d'autres, mais sans adulte? De l'admiration prenait également sa place. En un sens, peut être que si ce Damian pouvait être si libre, il l'avait mérité d'une quelconque manière, et dans ce cas ce serait comme un exemple? Non. Impossible. Le problème, seuls les parents de Ryuga le créaient, en l'empêchant de sortir et de vivre comme tous les autres garçons qu'il voyait défiler dans la rue et a l'école. Vraiment, sa vie demeurait bien différente de celle de ce Damian.

Ce dernier continuait de s'amuser, sans se rendre compte que quelqu'un l'observait au loin. Apres la chasse aux crabes, se fut celle aux coquillages, et a ce moment il se retrouva un peu isole, puisque ses amis partaient dans tous les sens. Sans doute pour cela, Ryuga vit une opportunité, un moyen d'échapper a ses gardes. Soudain, il se leva d'un coup et traversa la plage en courant. Il courut si vite que son ridicule chapeau tomba et les deux hommes chargés de sa surveillances eurent a peine le temps de réagir que déjà le blandin sauta sur le pécheur de têtards, s'écroulant a l'unisson dans le sable.

-Toi? Demanda le plus petit, écrase sous le poids de son nouvel ami.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent devant eux.

-Mr, relevait vous, vous allez vous salir.

-je n'en ai rien à faire! S'exclama le gosse de riche.

Le villageois resta incrédule face a cette scène, toujours a terre, un corps agrippe a lui. Puis ses amis accoururent vers eux, curieux, soucieux, voulant savoir ce qu'il venait de ce produire.

Le vent se levait légèrement, et les vagues roulaient jusqu'a la plage, a quelques dizaines de centimètres des gamins. Les deux adultes tentaient tant bien que mal de redresser leur "monsieur" en le lui demandant et en le tirant légèrement par une épaule, sans que rien n'y fasse. Ryuga était décide à ne pas lâcher le morceau, pas celui la. Ce dernier commença à rire légèrement de la situation, ce garçon se jetant sur lui, après l'avoir a peine rencontre la veille, ce genre de chose ne lui était pas courant.

-dis, tu veux bien me lâcher? Demanda t il, calmement.

Bredouillant des mots incompréhensibles, le blandin, le rouge aux joues, s'écarta soudainement de sa proie, enfin, se laissant s'assoir sur le sable mouille, à cote, et ignorant les appels qui lui étaient destines.

-c'est un nouvel ami, Damian? Demanda un des blonds, celui à la frange uniquement blonde, le reste étant brun.

Il répondit positivement. C'est alors que tous reprirent leur jeu, repartant dans des sens différents, et seul resté sur place les deux hommes, le maitre, et Damian. Ce dernier comprenait pourquoi le blandin avait agit de cette manière, ils souhaitaient se débarrasser de ses gardes du corps à fin de pouvoirs jouer tranquillement. Alors il voulu l'aider à s'en séparer.

-Dites, messieurs, Ryuga peut jouer avec moi ? On reste seulement sur la plage.

Ils se regardèrent, hésitèrent, l'un s'opposa à l'idée, mais fut bien vite rattrapé par l'autre qui donna son accord. De ce fait, les deux gamins réussirent à partir de leur côté, plus loin sur la plage.

Ryuga fixait depuis un long moment les vagues arrivant sur ses pieds, les mouillant d'avantage, lorsque son compagnon de jeu l'interpela à fin de lui montrer une bouée au loin, une grosse bouée orange, en forme de plot, et il expliqua qu'elle servait à relever la température de l'eau.

-Et à quoi tu veux jouer ?

N'étant pas bavard de nature, le petit nouveau se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Tu as bien une idée, non ? On peut faire une course aux coquillages ou aux crabes.

Il eu un signe négatif de la tête, comme unique réponse.

-Hum…. Les châteaux de sables… ?

-Qu'est-ce ?

D'abord surprit par le langage, puis par la question en elle-même, Damian se permit de rire ouvertement, à grand fou rire. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui demandait une chose pareille comme si il était possible que quelqu'un n'est jamais entendu parler de châteaux de sables à la mer et de comment on les construits ! Depuis qu'il voyait des enfants de vacances, jamais un seul ne connaissait pas ça. Au contraire, ça résumait être ce qu'ils voulaient faire d'abords.

-Ben… Viens voir !

Toujours en rigolant, le cadet entraina son ami à travers le sable pour rejoindre des rochers où se trouvaient quelques seaux qu'ils avaient ramenés lui et ses amis à fin d'en saisir un. Ainsi, il emplit le récipient de sable humide, jusqu'à ras le bord, et le retourna d'un coup sec, avant de l'enlever doucement, laissant alors un bloc de sable à l'effigie du seau. Cette simple chose amusa grandement Ryuga qui fit un large sourire, admirant la sculpture. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait une.

-Tu veux faire ça ?

Cette fois ci le signe fut positif. De ce fait, ils construisirent des sculptures de sables pendant un long moment, seul d'abord, puis rejoint par quelques enfants. Ryuga apprit que dans le lot, le blond frisé se nommé Teru, et la fille à la chevelure bleu Hikaru. Tous avaient à un an prés le même âge. Ryuga demeurait le plus âgé, avec le brun. Le temps passa vite tant il s'amusait, si bien que lorsque les deux hommes pliaient bagages, leur « maitre » ne se trouva nullement rassasié, voulant jouer encore et encore, infiniment avec ce garçon. Ce Damian. Son…son nouvel…son seul ami.

Après un au revoir forcé, l'ainé parti, vraiment à contre cœur, ces sentiments se lisaient ouvertement sur son visage d'enfant, déçut. Une fois entré dans sa maison, son sourire disparut, et il laissa place à son air monotone de celui d'un gamin de dix ans las de tout, comme si il passait en boucle dans un circuit invariable. Et pourtant, cette demeure, il ne la vit pour la première fois que deux jours avant. Autrement, pas même une photo de l'endroit ne lui avait été transmise. Il ignorait tout du village où il logeait, jusqu'à son nom. Cela ne l'intéressait point, tout comme l'intérieur de la maison, le jardin et tout le reste. Seulement, pour une fois il y avait quelque chose qui l'égayait, ce garçon étrange et rigoleur, celui qui lui avait parlé pour la première fois. Et ces châteaux de sable, comme ceux qu'il voyait dans ses livres. Cette rencontre le rendit heureux et fit battre son cœur plus rapidement à chaque fois qu'il repensait le visage de son ami.

Chez lui, il se retrouvait plus ou moins seul, avec sa mère à l'étage, travaillant probablement, les domestiques vacants à leurs occupations... Il y avait bien deux ou trois personnes qui parlaient avec lui en passant, mais sans plus... Et pour couronner le tout, il ne savait absolument par les raisons de sa venue dans ce village perdu du Japon. Certes, il voyageait souvent, mais jamais seul avec sa mère.

Au petit matin, Ryuga fut levé et habillé par un majordome, et sitôt cela fait, il s'aventura à la fenêtre, cherchant près du ruisseau. Il trouva ce qu'il voulait. Rapidement, il déjeuna, rangea sa chambre et sorti de la maison pour traverser le jardin et s'arrêter près de la grille grande ouverte. Ce fut comme une barrière invisible qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Pourtant, à une dizaine de mètres, le garçon jouait de nouveau dans l'eau du ruisseau... Ce qu'il avait envie de le rejoindre ! Mais ce fut l'inverse, car déjà, Damian l'avait repéré et se hâtait de le rejoindre.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda t il en accourant vers l'autre.

-Très bien. Et toi ?

-Ouai ! Tu peux sortir aujourd'hui ? J'aimerais t'amener dans la cabane qu'on construit avec des amis ! On amène toujours les enfants de vacances là-bas !

- « De vacances » ?

Damian décida de lui expliquer à quoi correspondait cette désignation. Chaque année, durant les vacances scolaires, des familles logeaient temporairement dans leur village côtier et généralement, s'il y avait des adultes, des enfants ne suivaient pas loin. Et à force de rencontrer ces personnes, de se lier d'amitié avec eux, puis de les voir disparaitre sans avoir de nouvelles plus tard, on les surnommait « les enfants de vacances ». Cependant, une fois l'explication finie, Ryuga trouva à redire dans ces propos.

-Je ne suis pas un « enfant de vacances ». Je ne suis pas venu passer des vacances ici. Et en plus, je ne compte pas partir sans te donner mon adresse.

-Oh ? Vraiment ? Tu habites où ? Dans quelle ville ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas. Je suis en ville parfois, puis à la campagne. J'alterne avec beaucoup de lieux, et il est même arrivé que je ne vive pas chez moi.

-Hein ? C'est étrange. Tu es orphelin ?

-Non. Je vis avec mes deux parents. Mais on voyage beaucoup.

Damian ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ça, et il se dit que de toute manière, il aurait bien le temps d'y réfléchir lorsque l'enfant de vacance partirais. Il changea de sujet et demanda à jouer avec lui. Cependant, son aîné se voyait contraint de rester dans le jardin, sinon sa mère le gronderait, et il détestait cela. Nullement gêné par cette condition, le garçon aux cheveux bleu entra dans le jardin à fin de s'amuser. A peine commençaient-ils à cueillir des feuilles pour faire un herbier, idée de Ryuga, qu'un domestique sortait rapidement de la maison, droit vers eux.

-Qui es-tu ?! s'écria t il.

-C'est mon ami ! Il s'appelle Damian. Nous jouons ensemble dans le jardin. N'ai-je pas le droit d'agir ainsi ?

-Il vous faut l'accord de votre mère ! Je n'en peux plus de vos bêtises ! Suivez moi tout les deux !

Le gamin du village se rendit soudainement compte que peut être avait il fait une erreur en s'étant comporté ainsi. Il regretter déjà d'avoir passé le portail. Les personnes de hauts rangs l'effrayaient, et il ne voulait vraiment pas en voir une…. Encore moins se faire gronder par elle, la mère de son ami, qui serait également puni. Le domestique les amena au premier étage puis les fit attendre devant une grande porte derrière laquelle il se faufila. Dix secondes plus tard il l'ouvrit de nouveau et fit entrer les enfants.

-Mère ! C'est un ami que je me suis fais hier ! lança tout de suite le fils de cette grande femme aux traits fins et délicats.

Celle-ci se trouvait assise dans un grand fauteuil, devant une table basse couverte de papiers en tout genre. Sans doute travaillait elle sur un projet ou autre. Elle congédia l'autre adulte, qui parti en fermant la porte. Elle fixa le petit inconnu dans les yeux, si bien qu'elle lui inspira une crainte visible.

-Est-ce là ton ami ? Quel drôle d'accoutrement…

En effet, Damian se trouvait bien moins vêtu que l'autre. La différence entre ses simples habits de campagne et la chemise, le short et la petite veste luxueuse se trouvait bien conséquente. Sans parler de ses mains sale ayant pataugées dans le ruisseau…

-Oui. Il s'appelle Damian et habite au village.

Contrairement à son ami totalement paralysée d'angoisse, Ryuga restait calme, droit, et parlait d'un ton sérieux, bien décidé à faire rester son ami avec lui.

-Quel age as-tu, « Damian » ?

-N-Neuf…

-à peine plus jeune que mon fils. Tu souhaites jouer avec lui, n'est ce pas, Ryuga ?

-Oui mère. C'est mon nouvel ami.

La jeune femme fixa encore un moment le garçonnet stressé par l'ambiance si spéciale, lui étant inconnue jusque là. Finalement, elle leur demanda de repartir s'amuser dans le jardin et remit son nez dans ses papiers. Sans plus attendre, les deux enfants descendirent en courant et une fois à l'extérieur se jetèrent dans l'herbe tout en rigolant, couchés sur le dos. Quelle frayeur ils avaient eu, pour rien ! Leur rire résonna un instant dans le village, puis fini par s'éteindre.

-T'as maman est étrange…

-La tienne aussi doit l'être.

Ainsi ils passèrent la journée ensemble, dans le jardin, à jouer, courir, crier, comme des fous. Durant un moment, un ami à Damian les rejoignit puis reparti rapidement avec une bande d'enfants.

-Dis, Ryu ?

-Oui ?

-Tu ne voudrais pas venir chez moi demain ?

Le jeune Atsuka n'avait pas envisagé cette occasion une seule fois. Avait-il seulement déjà dormi chez un ami ? Comment c'était de dormir dans le lit de quelqu'un ? De manger à une table entouré de personnes inconnues ? Sa mère n'accepterait probablement pas qu'il se rende dans une famille étrangère à fin de partager leur repas et une couchette.

-Alors ? ça te dis ?

-Heu… Mère ne voudra jamais…

- Essaies quand même. Je dois rentrer. On se voit demain !

Enchanté d'avoir passé une telle journée avec son ami, Damian parti avec un large sourire, tandis que l'autre craignait déjà la réponse de sa génitrice…

Finalement, ils n'eurent pas le droit de s'inviter à dormir, mais le gosse de riche avait enfin le droit de se rendre chez son ami, accompagné par un domestique. Il en fut très heureux et profita de chaque instant avec lui. Ensemble, ils firent du cerf volant, coururent après les chats dans les rues, pêchèrent de petits poissons, jouèrent à des jeux avec les gamins du village. Le temps passa vite pour eux, chaque journée leur faisant découvrir de nouvelles choses. Seulement, comme Damian l'eu répété si souvent, Ryuga n'était qu'un « enfant de vacances »… Alors il se préparait à partir…

-Damian…

-Ryuga ! Je t'attendais ! Il était temps ! Je dois t'amener à la cabane !

Le garçon aux cheveux bleu patientait depuis un moment devant le grand portail à fin de voir son ami. Celui-ci sorti enfin, son visage un peu plus sombre qu'à l'habitude.

-Damy…

-Tu vas partir, c'est ça ?

D'abord surprit par la véracité de ces dires, l'aîné resta stupéfait, puis ses yeux le trompèrent, et les larmes coulèrent toutes seules, nombreuses. Damian le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Il savait que c'était dur de s'en aller, chaque année il le voyait bien. Tous ces enfants en pleurs qu'il avait pu voir…

-C'est pas grave. On se reverra !

Mais les fois où il revoyait ces enfants, il les comptait sur les doigts de ses deux mains. Pas plus d'une dizaine. Pour sûr.

-Je… ! C-ce n'était pas des vacances ! Mon… père est parti !

Le cadet parut alors désemparé. Il comprenait maintenant. Ses parents se séparaient… Dans ue épreuve pareille, sans ami, il aurait du mal à surmonter… Mais que pouvait faire un enfant de neuf ans dans une situation pareille ?!

-Je sais ! Tu vas venir chez moi ce soir !

Après avoir fait déplacer ses parents, et avec quelques négociations en plus, Damian réussit enfin à faire venir Ryuga chez lui ! L'ambiance fut bien différente. Damian vivait avec ses parents, sa tante et son cousin Zeo. Ce dernier avait onze ans. Pas de majordomes, pas de cuisinière. Une famille simple, des éclats de rire, un repas familial dans une demeure simple et un peu étroite. Tout cela remonta le morale du blandin. Il goutait à tellement de choses grâce à son ami !

-Allez ! Il est temps d'aller dormir !

La mère de l'hôte leur expliqua que par manque de place ils allaient devoir dormir dans le lit de son fils, un peu serrés. Au début, Ryuga fut gêné de devoir faire de la sorte, bien trop habitué à son grand lit double et l'espace libre tout autours. Couchés, seuls dans le noir, aucun des deux n'osa dire un mot. Ce silence dura un moment. Quand soudainement le cadet se releva, assit sur le matelas.

-Dis ! On joue à un jeu ?

-Un jeu… ?

Ils arrivaient à se voir grâce aux rayons de la lune qui filtraient à travers les volets fermés.

-Oui. Tu voudrais faire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Nous n'avons pas le droit une fois couché. S'est défendu. Il vaut mieux se reposer.

-Tu vas partir dans deux jours ! C'est la seule nuit que l'on passera ensemble ! il faut en profiter !

-Je… n'ai pas envie… de jouer… Damy…

Ce dernier baissa les yeux, serra les poings, ses doigts emmêlés dans la couverture. Le faible couinement qu'il émit marqua d'avantage le fait que ce petit garçon retenait ses larmes, ses sanglots, ses pleurs…

-Damy… Je ne souhaitais pas…

-Non !

Il ne l'avait pas crié, pourtant pour Ruyga c'était comme si ce mot avait couvert la maison entière. Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de son ami, agrippé aux draps, les yeux clos.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes… !

-Mais, Damian, tu devrais avoir l'habitude, non… ? Apres tout, c'était ainsi depuis le début…

-J'men fiche ! J-Je veux ju-uste que… ! Je… veux q-que tu re-este !

Seulement, malgré cette tristesse l'emportant également, le blandin ne pouvait rien y faire. Sa mère seule décidait de son destin, et elle ne reviendrait plus dans cette maison. Elle oublierait tout ici, et il devait faire de même. Pour sûr, en aucun cas il ne souhaitait perdre son ami… Se sentant inutile devant toute cette peine, Ryuga s'approcha de l'autre à fin de l'enlacer tout contre son corps. Il tira la couverture qu'il déposa sur leurs épaules. Entouré par cette chaleur, peut être que celui aux cheveux bleu se sentirait mieux ? En effet, ses pleures diminuèrent un peu.

-Restes avec moi… !

-Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai que dix ans, il m'est impossible de décider seul. Je dois suivre ma famille, c'est tout. Nous nous reverrons.

-Comment ?!

Ryuga resta muet et préféra se coucher sur le côté tout en emmenant son ami avec lui. Damian se blotti contre lui, leurs jambes s'emmêlant. Ayant le front de son hôte devant lui, l'aîné se permis d'y reposer plusieurs bisous. Tant et si bien que Damian fini par s'endormir paisiblement.

Au matin, il ne restait que le gosse de riche dans le lit. Celui-ci se leva donc et parti déjeuner avant de tomber sur le cousin.

-Où se trouve Damian ? Il n'est plus dans la chambre.

-J'en sais rien. Il fait c'qui veut.

-Très bien…

Sur ceux, Zeo lui proposa de manger des tartines beurrées, sa tante et son oncle étant parti faire une course, il se retrouvé en charge de l'invité. Mais de toute manière, celui-ci ne resta pas longtemps, car à peine eut il englouti trois tartines et un verre de jus de fruits qu'un de ses majordomes toqua à la porte. Il les avait oubliés durant ces quelques heures, si bien que lorsqu'il se rappela les paroles de sa mère se fut comme une épée le transperçant de part en part. Il partait le lendemain matin, à la première heure. En d'autre terme, cette journée serait la dernière passée dans ce village. Et ce Damian qui n'était plus là !

-Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit, monsieur Ryuga ?

-Oui…

-Vous n'avez pas l'air convaincu…

Sans faire attention à ces paroles, l'enfant continuait de marcher dans les rues, tranquillement, en direction de la maison temporaire. Pourquoi ne vivrait il pas ici alors ? Puisque son père ne voulait plus d'eux, pourquoi lui et sa mère ne pouvait pas vivre dans cette maison ?

Finalement, il passa la matinée seul, mangea rapidement puis s'enferma dans sa chambre, bien trop triste de se retrouver à nouveau isolé, sans ce garçon pleurant dans ses bras durant la nuit passée. Pour la première fois une personne s'était intéressée à lui malgré la présence encombrante des personnes aux services de sa famille, malgré son allure de richard et ses paroles parfaites. Le peu de temps passé en sa compagnie lui avait donné ce gout de luxe, cette envie d'être avec quelqu'un. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte au début, mais finalement, son ami lui faisait découvrir ce sentiment de solitude. Avant il n'y pensait pas vraiment, ne sachant pas ce que représentait une présence près de lui. Mais maintenant… Il ne voulait plus de son passé. Il voulait d'un présent et d'un avenir avec ce Damian et les autres enfants du village.

Une bonne partie de l'après-midi s'écoula avant qu'un homme vienne toquer à la porte de Ryuga. Ce dernier dormait paisiblement sur son lit, probablement épuisé par sa soudaine solitude et son ennuie. L'homme le secoua doucement à fin de le réveiller. Cela mit du temps, mais marcha.

-Ryuga !

Damian se tenait à ses côtés, debout, le regard festif, heureux de revoir le blandin. Ce dernier fut éberlué, n'ayant cessez de croire qu'il l'avait abandonné. Un large sourire apparu sur son visage, mais s'effaça bien vite après avoir détaillé le villageois. De petites feuilles s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux bleus, des taches marron et une égratignure se disputaient les parties de son visage, une déchirure sur son pantalon, au niveau du genou, indiquait une chute, et puis ses bras et mains se montraient bien sales.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?! Pourquoi es-tu couvert de blessures ?!

L'homme parti, Damian se décida enfin à souffler un coup, encore bien trop stressé par l'ambiance. Toujours souriant, il tendit une enveloppe jaune à son interlocuteur.

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Ouvres. C'est pour toi.

Ryuga le regarda un instant, et se décida à ouvrir. Il en sorti une vingtaine de rectangles de feuilles épaisses. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de photos. Une à une, il les regarda.

La plage. Le sable. Un crabe. Le ruisseau. Un têtard. La maison de chacun. Un amas de planches semblant faire une cabane. Une photo de tous les enfants du village avec qui ils jouaient ensemble. Le magasin. Un voisin. Un chat. Que des lieux ou des êtres qu'il connaissait bien et que son ami lui avait fait découvrir. Des larmes lui vînt aux yeux à l'idée que plus jamais il ne pourrait revoir réellement tout cela. Et il n'y avait pas une seule photo de Damian.

-J'ai pris la cabane en photo, par ce que je n'ai pas pu t'y amener. Je voulais prendre une photo de tout les deux, mais j'ai gaspillé les dernières avec la photo des tétards et celle avec tout le monde. Alors… Tu pourras toujours voir le village… Mais pas moi… Mais ça fait un souvenir ! Non ?

-D-Damy… !

Cette fois ci, ce fut l'ainé qui éclata en sanglots et se laissa enlaçait par l'autre. Trop de tristesse éreinté son cœur. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait se libérer de tout cela. Il lui fallut bien une heure pour évacuer le maximum, tout deux blottis l'un contre l'autre, sur le lit. Et une fois les larmes séchées, ils jouèrent à nouveau, comme si le lendemain n'existait plus.

Ils décidèrent ensemble de ce dire au revoir à la fin de la journée comme si ils se retrouveraient au matin. D'eux même ils prirent la décision de se quitter sans verser une seule larme. Simplement en se disant bonne nuit et à bientôt. Confiant qu'ils se reverraient un jour.

Ryuga s'en alla avec sa mère et les domestiques très tôt le matin, sans que qui que ce soit ne les voient.

-Merci.

Le bus repartait déjà tendis que l'adolescent prenait ses sacs, un sur le dos et l'autre à la main. Il ferma les yeux, souffla un coup, puis se décida à chercher un banc où se poser. Une fois celui-ci trouvé, il s'y coucha et passa son bras sur ses yeux, les cachant de la lumière du soleil. Fatigué par le voyage, il souhaitait dormir un instant. Mais dormir dans cette chaleur, sans ombre… Il souffla à nouveau. Sa main vînt tapoter la poche kangourou de son t-shirt. Les minutes s'écoulèrent doucement, silencieusement. Pas un bruit en ce début d'après midi. Pas de voiture, pas de chiens, pas de chats. Certes, il ne se trouvait qu'en abord du village. Finalement cette ambiance le fatigua d'avantage, alors il se décida à se lever.

De ses pas légers il parcourait une longue route le menant au milieu de maisons campagnardes. Une centaine de mètres plus loin, une place se dessinait au loin. Une place munie d'une statue. Sur la gauche une boulangerie et un bar. En face une superette. Et sur droite une grande maison au portail fermé. Les yeux du jeune homme restèrent bloqués sur le ruisseau frayant son chemin en face de la dite maison, juste de l'autre côté de la route. Il avança et se pencha au dessus de l'eau. De petites boules noires s'agitaient dans l'eau. Un arbre faisant de l'ombre, il s'assit dans l'herbe. Ici les bruits résonnaient. Entre les véhicules, les personnes parlant dans la rue, les grenouilles et les autres animaux. Cependant, il trouvait cette ambiance reposante. Son regard se fixa alors sur la maison face à lui. Il compta les fenêtres, les carreaux de chaque vitre, les marches de la porte d'entrée, les barreaux du portail…

Son instant de réflexion ne dura pas bien longtemps car à peine quelques minutes plus tard un moteur bruyant entra dans le village. Il ne tourna pas la tête, préférant ne pas faire attention. C'était une moto, plutôt vieille. Elle passa à deux mètres de lui avant de s'arrêter un peu plus loin. Il entendit la personne descendre, mettre la béquille, puis enlever son casque. Le gravier grinça un peu tout en se rapprochant. Puis ça s'arrêta sur derrière l'autre, toujours assit. Alors le motard s'accroupit.

-Ce sont toujours les mêmes têtards, Ryuga ?

A ces paroles le blandin marqua une pause dans tout son etre. Son cœur sembla cesser de battre, son sang ne circulait plus et aucun membre ne pouvait bouger d'un centimètre. Avait-il donc tout retrouvé ici ? Etait-ce vraiment lui ? Lentement, il se releva et examina l'autre ados aux cheveux bleus. La couleur jaune s'est transformée en une sorte d'éclair traversant sa tête d'arrière en avant. Le reste demeurait, dans l'ensemble, identique au passe. Malgré le temps, Damian ne le dépassait pas en taille, ni en muscle… Ses yeux possédaient toujours la même lueur chaude.

-T'as vus un fantôme ? Rigola le cadet. C'est si étrange que ça de revenir ici ?

-Tu as dix-sept ans maintenant…

-Oui. Et toi dix-huit. Tu n'as pas changé d'un poil, mit à part que tu ne semble plus avoir cette expression d'enfant.

-J'ai pas eu l'occasion de l'avoir à nouveau, après mon départ. Tout est devenu plus sombre...

Leur regard se croiserent, s'observant l'un l'autre dans un silence leger. Le vent fit voler quelques meches, marquant que le temps n'était pas en pause. Les passants ne firent pas particulièrement attention à la présence des deux adolescents, assit dans l'herbe.

-pourquoi tu es revenu? demanda soudainement damian, l'air assez grave.

-pourquoi...? je ne reviens pas. je t'ai enfin retrouver grace au net, alors...

-tu t'es dis qu'il fallait qu'on se rencontre? Pour voir si j'ai changé?

-ben... je sais pas vraiment. je suppose.

Le cadet souffla un coup puis se leva en invitant le deuxieme a faire de meme. chose qu'il fit. Quelques pas et il retrouva sa moto qu'il caressa machinalement.

-Je n'aurais pas cru que tu puisses conduire une moto un jour…

-Pourquoi ? Par ce que je suis né dans ce village minable ?

-Mi… « Minable » ?

Ryuga fit de gros yeux, comme si un alien se trouvait devant lui, juste là. Les mots que venait de prononcer son ami d'enfance lui parus tel un énorme nuage noir dans un ciel bleu et lumineux. Lui, dire ça ? Traiter ce village de « minable » ? Avait-il tant changé que ça depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ? Le Damian d'avant n'était-il pas heureux de vivre dans son village, entouré de ses amis, rencontrant de nouvelles têtes à chaque vacance ? Jamais il n'avait eu de sentiments négatifs durant leurs journées ensemble, mit à part lorsque Ryuga ne pouvait pas sortir, et que dans ces moments là, le cadet ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouder et d'en vouloir à la mère Atsuka.

-Ouai.

Damian le fixait d'un regard de braise, le visage marqué par une certaine colère, incompréhensible. Pour sûr, ses dires demeuraient sincères et ne présentaient pas un semblant de mensonge. Donc c'était cela ? Il détestait vraiment son village natal ? Vraiment ? À ce point ?

Prenant conscience de l'anormalité de la chose, Ryuga lui demanda ce qu'il y avait pu se passer durant tout ce temps pour en arriver là. Seulement, aucune réponse ne sorties.

-Donc… Tu ne vis plus avec tes parents ?

-Non. Je suis avec Zeo et ses parents, dans une ville, plus loin.

-C'est à cause d'eux que tu es parti ?

-Non. Que ce soit clair. Mes parents sont morts.

« Bonne nuit les enfants ! » Ryuga se rappelait encore parfaitement de la nuit passé chez son ami, de l'amicalité de ses parents, de l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait dans la demeure, l'attention de sa mère lorsqu'ils mangeaient… Eux…morts… ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il voulu poser toutes ses questions, seulement… pouvait il réellement se le permettre ? Ne risquerait il pas de perdre le peu qu'il restait de son ami ? Cet être qui lui était si cher ?

Consterné, il ne su quoi répondre, se contenta de baisser la tête et se concentra sur les sons environnent, éloignant le flot de question qui dévalait en lui.

-Tu vas rester dans cet endroit ?

-Heu… Je pensais loger dans la maison de mon père, celle où j'habitais durant…ces vacances…

-Elle est grande pour une seule personne.

-Ouai. Mais je ne veux pas payer l'hôtel inutilement. Et personne ne peut m'heberger.

-T'as raison.

Damian prit son casque.

-Rien d'autre à dire ?

-Je… Je sais pas…

-Ok. Ben je repars. T'as mon numéro au pire. Salut.

Sans même prendre le temps d'écouter l'au revoir de son ainé, Damian enfourcha sa moto, l'alluma, puis parti au loin.

En réalité, Ryuga pensait compter sur Damian pour l'héberger, mais finalement, il se trouvait contraint d'user de son trousseau de clefs. Tranquillement, il déverrouilla le portail, entra dans le jardin. Là, le tas de sable ou il avait pu expérimenter ses châteaux de sables ratés. Ici, le grand arbre sous lequel il lisait ses livres d'images. Encore plus loin, le gazon. La sensation de l'herbe entre ses doigts le surprit en y repensant. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la grande maison, ce n'était plus quelques souvenirs mais des centaines qui se bousculèrent dans sa mémoire. L'escalier dans lequel il courait et tombait. Le salon à gauche où il jouait avec Damian lorsqu'il pleuvait. La cuisine à droite, il s'y faufilait en douce pour chiper du chocolat. La pièce du fond empli de livre. Et à l'étage sa chambre si sobre, comme beaucoup d'autre pièces. Il prit un grosse inspiration avant de partir sur la gauche, à la recherche d'un canapé. Quand il le trouva, il s'assit dessus et passa sa main dans sa poche kangourou et en retira une enveloppe. Dans celle-ci il attrapa une photo abimée dans laquelle son image se reflétait dans le passé. Lui et Damian enfants. Sa mère l'avait prise pendant leur séjour.

Sa main tenait fort ce petit bout de papier, il serra les dents et retînt sa tristesse.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Prit d'une soudaine colère, le blandin tapa du poing sur la table basse. Il détestait le fait qu'il ignorait les raisons d'un tel changement, de telles paroles.

-Bon sang !

Une goutte tomba sur la photo, une deuxième juste à côté.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu as tant changé ?!

Toutes ses années il l'avait cherché, dans l'espoir de le revoir. Son premier ami, cette personne l'ayant acceptée si facilement, si simplement malgré leurs différences. Celui qui lui avait permis de jouer à des jeux auxquels jamais il n'aurait pu toucher. Il passa également sa première nuit en dehors de ses résidences. Toutes ses choses, bien que futiles pour les autre enfants, avaient une valeur significative, extrêmement importante. A cette époque Ryuga n'avait pas pu remercier Damian, ce pourquoi, en partie, il souhaitait le revoir et lui transmette tous ses sentiments, bien que ceux-ci prennent une tout autre tournure. Avec tout ce temps passé à ne réfléchir qu'aux moyens de reprendre contact et leur prochaine rencontre, le blandin commençait à développer des sentiments et des sensations bien plus qu'amicales envers l'ancien villageois. Seulement…

-Monsieur Ryuga ?

Surprit, ne s'attendant pas du tout à trouver quelqu'un dans sa maison, Atsuka se redressa instinctivement, debout, face à un autre homme. Ce dernier lui disait vaguement quelque chose…

-Votre père m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. Je suis celui qui s'occupe de la maison durant son absence.

-Oh… Je vois. Je compte rester quelques jours ici… Se-serait-ce possible de rester seul durant ce temps ?

-Oui, monsieur. Je ne ferais que passer pour arroser les plantes.

-Bien… Heu… E-est ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

-Oui, monsieur.

- Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé ici, avec la famille Hart ?

L'homme paru perplexe devant cette question, qui plus ai il semblait avoir du mal à se rappeler le nom de cette famille. En quelques secondes il se rappela alors de l'enfant qui se rendait souvent dans la demeure pour venir chercher le blandin. Ce dernier attendait patiemment que son majordome se souvienne de quelque chose. Cela arriva bien vite.

-Vous parlez de la famille de l'enfant avec qui vous jouiez ?

-Oui.

-Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il y a quatre ans, il ne restait que l'enfant et ses parents dans leur maison. Le village se développant pour le tourisme, le maire à fait construire un bâtiment spécialisé dans le tourisme côtier. La famille de votre ami a dû être délogée.

-Mais… ses parents… ?

-J'ai entendu dire que Mr Hart se serait fait assassiné. Pour Mme Hart, je ne suis au courant de rien, tout comme ce qui concerne son fils.

-Leur fils va bien…

Homme comprit alors la présence de son jeune maître dans la résidence de vacances. Il souhaitait renouer avec son ami d'enfance. Mais cela semblait bien mal parti…

Apprenant tout cela, Ryuga décida, après deux jours de réflexion, d'appeler Damian. Celui-ci lui répondit et accepta de donner quelques explications. On apprit donc que sa mère avait tout bonnement disparue, sans laisser de traces. Abandonné, leur enfant se retrouva chez sa tante et y vivait depuis près de trois ans. Ce village, rongé par l'avidité, avait indirectement tués ses parents, c'était ainsi pour lui. Dégouté, rancunier, Damian se refusait à côtoyer ce lieu maudit. Finalement, pour clore toute cette histoire, il interdit à Ryuga de correspondre à nouveau. Brisant le dernier lien qui les unissait. Ryuga ne resta quelques temps, espérant que tout cet événement n'était pas réel. Cependant, tout portait à croire que personne ne lui mentait.

Il reparti à nouveau de cet endroit. Cette fois ci à jamais.


End file.
